Kryptonian shinobi
by WillieF19
Summary: Naruto is more than just a ninja. He apparently isn't even the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Read Naruto's life with the same powers that made Superman and Supergirl great.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or Smallville**_

_**Chapter 1**_

AN: Their will be no characters from smallville on this fanfic, but a lot of smallville elements. If I write a sequel it will either be a true crossover with Smallville or a justice league crossover with Naruto forming his own justice league like Superman does.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out. Today was the day of the Graduation exam for his students.

Naruto walked down the stairs of his classroom, ready to pass his exam. Naruto was wearing blue jeans and an ever changing combination of a red jacket and a blue shirt, which could be a blue jacket and red shirt on different days. These were his favorite colors. He planned to wear a different outfit when he became a ninja though. He knew that his favorite colors weren't good for the career of a ninja if they were as bright as he wore them. He planned to wear navy blue jeans, dark red and navy blue boots, a mesh shirt, and a dark red and navy blue jacket. He was still debating on his headbands cloth, but he thought that leaving it the standard color would be better.

Upon entering the room Naruto smiled at his two teachers, Mizuki and Iruka. They were nice at times, but could be hard on you if they really wanted you to get better. Naruto never saw that side of them because he did good in all subjects. Naruto had high Genin chakra reserves and perfect control of that ever since he started the academy. That eventually became mid to high Chunin reserves with perfect control. He picked up the written stuff rather easily. His kunai and shuriken throwing was always on point. Naruto could easily perform the substitution, transformation, and clone jutsu.

"Alright Naruto. You did good on the other parts of the graduation exam. All you have to do now is the three jutsu that we've been teaching you guys since you started." Iruka said

Naruto used the substitution and replaced himself with the log in the corner of the room. Naruto then transformed into an exact copy of the third hokage. Naruto then proceeded to create five clones.

"Congratulations Naruto. You've passed the exam and now you're a Genin of Konoha." Mizuki said as he threw Naruto a headband.

Naruto walked out and sat with the rest of his class. He didn't have too long to wait because the only person after him was Ino Yamanaka. After her successful test Iruka and Mizuki released them and told them to return tomorrow for team placement.

After that announcement, Naruto headed to the hokage tower for two reasons. First to get an explanation on the weird things that he has been able to do since a young age and to get some money for his new attire.

Naruto, in the blink of an eye sped across the village and appeared in front of the hokage's door. He knocked and waited for the approval of his enter. Naruto entered to see the third hokage sitting behind his desk smiling.

"Hey old man." Naruto said as he entered.

"Hello Naruto." Sarutobi said as he reached into his desk and threw Naruto a scroll which he caught easily. Naruto sat on the couch and unsealed what was in the scroll. It was a blood seal. Sarutobi had taught Naruto about storage scrolls and blood seals ever since Naruto first came to him about his abilities. Sarutobi tried to open the scroll beforehand, not noticing that it had a blood seal, and received a note specifically for him. It said to allow Naruto to open the scroll when he becomes a Genin so that he can learn about his heritage and the night of his birth.

Naruto received a letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This Kushina Uzumaki your mother. If you're reading this I must have died. I want you to first know that your father, Minato Namikaze, and I both loved you with all our hearts. The night of your birth a masked man came and removed the Kyuubi from the seal on my stomach. I was what is known as a Jinchuriki. When a female Jinchuriki gets pregnant the seal that holds the tailed beast weakens. The masked man took advantage of that and freed Kyuubi. Your father fought the masked man, while I held off the Kyuubi. After Minato's battle he returned to me. I was weakened so I couldn't defeat Kyuubi. Minato used a jutsu called the reaper death seal to seal Kyuubi inside of you, but because of your DNA it didn't work correctly. As soon as the seal finished Kyuubi was destroyed by your DNA. Minato didn't know that male Uzumaki can't become Jinchuriki at all. He like the rest of the village don't know the Uzumaki origins. Yes the Uzumaki is a clan that is desceded from a woman that everyone on the planet, minus a select few friends, knew her as Supergirl. Her true name was Kara-el. She like her cousin Superman, or Clark Kent as his close friends knew him or Kal-el as she called him, were of a race of people that died out when their planet was destroyed. Her home planet was Krypton. That makes the entire Uzumaki clan a clan of aliens. They have all but died out because they wanted to keep their race from dying out. What they didn't know, something I realized later in life, was that even if they reproduced with a human the child would still be kryptonian. There is no such thing as a half kryptonian. Because of their actions they all became sterile. I was the last Uzumaki born, that makes you the last of the Uzumaki clan and the last of the Kryptonians. I'm not asking you to revive the clan though. I want you to live your life to the fullest and acheive any dreams you have and to find love like I did with your father. A list of your abilities under the yellow sun, yes our race gained power from the yellow sun, although I was the last one to actually show the ability to use these powers. You will have the ability of flight, super speed, super strength, durability(Meaning you can be hit with any element like fire, cutting wind, earth or lightning and not feel it), x ray vision, telescopular vision, heat vision, ice breath, and enhanced hearing and smell. I don't know what powers you have now, but you will have to work to control those abilities and when you unlock the others you'll have practice control of those too. That's all have to say though. This is goodbye my son. Remember that Minato and I love you and believe in anything you do with our entire being._

_Kushina Uzumaki._

Naruto finished reading the letter and smiled with a few stray tears coming down his face. He took all the information rather well.

Sarutobi, who heard Naruto when he read the letter out loud was shocked. He along with Jiraiya, and Kakashi knew that Naruto hadn't become a Jinchuriki and they were lost as to why. They now had their answer. Naruto had alien blood which didn't allow the males of the species to become Jinchuriki. He along with the others were no fools though. They would still treat Naruto the same and continue to be the family that he never had.

"Do you have any dreams yet Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be the greatest hokage that ever lived and then I'm going to revive my clan. While doing all that I'll protect everyone precious to me." Naruto said with a determination reminiscent of his ancestor's cousin although neither knew that.

"I believe that you while do that Naruto. Here you go." Sarutobi said as he threw Naruto the money he had come for so he could buy the new clothes he wanted.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said as he speed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or smallville**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto decided to sleep in today. He bought the cothes he wanted, but also got a second set that he was just attracted to. It was a black trench coat, black turtle neck, black jeans, and black closed toe boots. He also got a new forehead protector cloth which was like a headband to cover his blond hair and a pair of black shades.

Naruto woke up later and quickly threw on his clothes. He was excited about his powers that he currently had and would gain in the future. He already had super speed, strength, the enhanced senses and he figured he had durability. Naruto knew Iruka was about to enter the classroom, so he sped across the village and got a seat in the back of the class without anyone noticing.

"Hello class." Iruka said as he entered the class with a smile. He wondered what blurred past him, but decided to pay it no mind since nothing happened.

Iruka gave a short speech about shinobi life and then announced the first 6 teams.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki under Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka under Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in use. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said. There was a lot of conversation going on and Iruka barely got the last three teams out.

"Quiet! You're all dismissed for lunch. Meet back here afterwards to wait for your sensei." Iruka said

"Sensei, Naruto isn't here." Sakura said. She could care less about Naruto, but she didn't want to get in trouble because he wasn't here.

"Naruto is in the back, Sakura." Iruka said

Everyone turned around to see Naruto in the back wearing something different than what he normally was wearing. Something more ninja like.

"See your boyfriend is here Sakura." Ino said. She was disappointed that she wasn't on Sasuke's team, but she that wouldn't stop her from teasing Sakura for being on a team with Naruto. Although Naruto had decent ninja skills, most thought of him as useless because there was nothing special about him like the other clan heirs and he wore civilian clothes everyday.

"Whose boyfriend?!" Sakura shouted back

No one had stayed for their argument though. Everyone quickly left the classroom and enjoyed their lunch break.

An hour later all students returned to the classroom except Naruto. He had went to Ichiraku ramen and stayed there. Soon Jounin sensei were entering the room and were getting their students. After five minutes only the clan heirs and Sakura was left. Meaning that Teams 7, 8, and 10 were still waiting on their sensei.

The door opened again to reveal a black haired woman with red eyes and a black haired man smoking a cigarette.

"Team 8, follow me." The woman said as she led her team out.

"Team 10, let's go." The man said as he walked out and his team followed

Now only Sakura and Sasuke was left. Sakura was happy to have quality time with Sasuke, but she also didn't want to get in trouble for Naruto not being there. The two both glanced to the back of the room and neither saw Naruto.

Three hours later and neither Naruto or their sensei had shown up. Sakura was too busy having a heated discussion with her inner self to really talk to Sasuke. Sasuke took this as a blessing, but he also wondered where his teammate was.

The door then opened and a white haired man, with his forehead protector covering his left eye and a face mask covering the lower half of his face.

"My first impression is that you're all weird." The man said as he poked his head in.

Naruto, having heard this last person enter the room quickly said goodbye to the ichiraku family and sped into the classroom. Knowing that just appearing wouldn't work, Naruto laid down on the row in the back and faked sleep, without the snoring and movement.

_It's a good thing I know about his heritage and his abilities or I would have been shocked that i felt that,_ The white haired man thought

"Are you our sensei?" Sakura asked curiously

"Yes I am. I'm kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said

"Sensei, I don't know where our other teammate Naruto is." Sakura said hoping that her and Sasuke wouldn't get in trouble for this.

Some grunts were heard from the back and Sasuke was instantly alert and looking back. Sasuke looked back to see Naruto rubbing his eye and yawning.

"Had a nice nap?" Kakashi asked

"Boy did I ever. Are you our sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yes." kakashi answered simply

"How long have you been back there?" Sasuke asked

"Since halfway through break. I had a quick lunch and returned here and took a nap. How long was I out?" Naruto asked

"3 hours and 30 minutes." Sakura said

"Wow that was long. Are you just getting here? Why were you so late sensei?" Naruto asked

"I saw an old lady with some heavy bags and I helped her home. Afterwards she made me a meal to thank me and I couldn't refuse." kakashi said lazily without looking away from his book.

"Was that a lie?" Sakura asked. She could tell that the story didn't seem right, but she didn't want to accuse her sensei.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Now meet me on the roof." Kakashi said as he body flickered away.

Team 7 got up and walked to the roof. They were speechless at their sensei's words and lateness.

After reaching the roof, they saw Kakashi sitting on the rail and reading his book.

"Take a seat. I think it would be good if you guys introduce yourselves. Say your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. That kind of thing." kakashi said as he closed his book and placed it inside of his pouch.

"Can you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked

"You really need an example of that? Well alright. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi said as his students simultaneously thought, _All we learned was his name._

After he motioned for her to continue, Sakura started. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like... I mean who I like...(Sakura looks at Sasuke, blushes and giggles). My dream is...(Sakura looks at Sasuke, blushes and giggles)." Sakura says, making her introduction just as bad as Kakashi's.

"You dislike?" Kakashi asked lazily

"Naruto." Sakura said without a moment's hesitation. Naruto looked slightly pissed off at that though.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said while his three comrades had rather different thoughts

_I wonder if he means me? I could take him though,_ Naruto thought

_Itachi Uchiha,_ Kakashi thought

_Sasuke is so cool,_ Sakura thought

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen. I guess all i dislike is vegetables. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. My dream is to be hokage and to revive my clan." Naruto said

"Clan?" Sasuke and Sakura said

"I'm from the Uzumaki clan, who were allied with the Senju and had their own village. I think I'm the last one, so I want to revive it." Naruto said simply

"If you're from a clan that had their own village, why are you here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was thinking the same thing, but didn't ask.

"My mother was brought here on the request of an Uzumaki that was maried to a Senju. She became a Konoha ninja and married a Konoha ninja who was in the academy with her. They died on the day of my birth though." Naruto said sadly.

The two noticed Naruto's sadness and decided to not bother him anymore about it.

"I guess now would be a bad time to bring this up, but out of the 27 graduates only 9 will become Genin. Tomorrow I will hold a test for you guys that has a 66% failure rate. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6." Kakashi said

"Why do we have to have another test sensei?" Sakura asked

"The first test was like a preliminary test. It was to see who had the potential to pass this test. Also a word of advice. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi said as he body flickered away.

Sakura verbally complained while Sasuke and Naruto had similar thoughts of finally a challenge. Sasuke walked off with Sakura following and trying to ask him out. She was nervous about the test and wanted to spent time with Sasuke in case they failed. Naruto smirked as he took to the rooftops. Tomorrow would be very interesting for him.

_**The next day three hours later**_

Kakashi entered the training ground to see two of his students before the third blurred to a tree behind where the two were sitting. Kakashi, of course didn't see it, but just assumed because Naruto wasn't with them before he made himself known.

"Ready for the test?" Kakashi said as he neared them

"Sensei, Naruto never showed up." Sakura said. She caught on to Kakashi being late all the time from her parents. There was nothing she could do about that though.

"You sure about that?" Kakashi asked

The two looked around before they saw Naruto standing up from the tree behind them.

"How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked

"Long enough to have killed you both." Kakashi said

The two looked irritated before Kakashi continued

"To pass this test you have to get a bell before the time runs out." Kakashi said as he pulled out a pair of bells.

"Sensei you only have two bells." Sakura said, hoping it was just a mistake

"I know. That means that one of you will fail. You're going to have to come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never get a bell." Kakashi said

Naruto and Sasuke smirked, while Sakura was nervous. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke were stronger than her.

"Begin!" Kakashi said as the three disappeared into the forest.

_I think I would have been better off if I was teamed with Kiba. He would have charged in recklessly and given me time to plan, watch Kakashi's moves, and strike when he lets his guard down. That's not possible now. Sakura has no skill, so even if she did, the fight wouldn't be long and I'd get nothing out of it. Naruto was average, but he wasn't as headstrong as Kiba and would probably wait as well._ Sasuke thought as he contemplated his options.

_There must be something extra to this test than getting the bells. Kakashi knows my secret and knows that I could easily take the bells. The fact that there are only two bells and two people can pass is weird. I've never heard of a two man Genin squad. The true purpose to the test must be to work together in a situation where one will have negative results. I guess I should tell the others or we won't pass,_ Naruto thought as he went to fight Kakashi.

Naruto used his superior speed to get behind Kakashi.

"Hello sensei." Naruto said

"Hello Naruto. I figured you would be the first to come after me." Kakashi said as he prepared himself

Naruto didn't go full speed and he threw a punch at Kakashi, which he blocked with a lot of difficulty. Naruto smirked as he tried to sweep kick Kakashi who jumped over the kick, but realized it was a feint too late. Naruto sent his leg out to kick Kakashi back, but he managed to block the kick. He was sent flying, but landed on the water. Naruto smirked at used his speed to run circles around Kakashi and throw punches at random, which was blocked by Kakashi. Kakashi was getting tired from the fight. He was using chakra to enhance his guard, so Naruto wouldn't send him flying again.

After landing another blow Naruto ran away. Kakashi was on full alert for the next attack from Naruto or his other two students. Sasuke and Sakura had wide eyes at the situation. Naruto was moving at a speed that Kakashi was having a hard time to keep up with. They also were shocked that Kakashi was standing on the water.

Before they knew it the two was grabbed and carried deeper into the forest. Naruto dropped them down.

"I found out the true purpose of the test. The bells are a distraction and are used to make us work against each other. There has never been a two man Genin squad and we are no exception. The point is to prove that we can work together. I assume that regardless of whether or not we get the bells, we'll pass. In the off chance that I'm wrong you two can have the bells, I promise." Naruto said

"Alright." Sasuke said as he agreed with Naruto. It sounded like it was possible and he knew that his chances would increase when he worked with Naruto. Sakura nodded after Sasuke agreed.

They went over a quick plan and moved out. Unknown to them a shadow clone of Kakashi was watching the entire situation. He smiled at the situation and dispelled to send Kakashi the memories.

Kakashi lowered his guard for his students, or at least his guard appeared to be down. Out of nowhere Sasuke threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken which hit Kakashi. Two seconds after they hit he poofed into a log. That was expected from the trio. Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and used a low level genjutsu against her. She screamed and pretended to pass out. She discreetly, obviously to Kakashi, threw a kunai at him which set off a trap that Sasuke set up. A second barrage of kunai and shuriken came at Kakashi, but this time he caught the first kunai and blocked the rest. Before he knew it Sasuke appeared behind him. Sasuke threw a kick which Kakashi caught. Sasuke then threw a punch which Kakashi blocked. Sasuke threw his next attack with his other foot with Kakashi blocked with his already in use limbs. Sasuke then smirked and reached for a bell. He tipped it once, but then Kakashi jumped back. Sasuke went through some hand signs and Kakashi was shocked.

"Fire style great fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said as a huge fireball shot at Kakashi. When the fireball dispersed, Kakashi was gone. That was expected though. Sasuke looked around and didn't find Kakashi.

"Below you." Kakashi said as his hand shot out of the ground, but things after that didn't go as he expected. Naruto blurred next to Sasuke and grabbed Kakashi's hand and interrupted the headhunter jutsu. Naruto pulled Kakashi out of the ground and Sasuke, with all his speed, snatched the bells and back flipped away to where Sakura was waiting. Naruto flung Kakashi in the opposite direction, but not before receiving a kick to the chest. It did little to Naruto, but he used his speed to appear next to his teammates.

"Good job. Now who gets the bells Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"The bells aren't important. Even if they were..." Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai and sliced one of the bells in half. He then threw a whole bell to Sakura, before he threw a half to Naruto. "We all get the bells."

"Congratulations. You passed the test and figured out the true purpose of the test. I can proudly say your the first to do both. My team passed, but had to be told the purpose, before we could show that we could work together. You three are officially Team 7." Kakashi said as he eye smiled.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled, but they both had thoughts on Naruto and how he was able to do the things he did today. Naruto was smiling as well, but was thinking about whether or not he wanted his team to learn his secret.


End file.
